Él no te ve
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Reclamar lo que es suyo siempre fue demás con el espectáculo.


La sonora carcajada fue escuchada tan cerca que estuvo seguro estaba pegado a su oído, la rabia fue presente en la mirada y el ceño se mostraba levemente fruncido. El modelo, Kise Ryouta aún hacía un esfuerzo monumental por mantener la calma y no gritar en medio de la gente que empezaba a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos, por supuesto, habían llamado la atención en medio de los gritos de ambos, uno defendiendo al As prodigio de Too y el otro echándole en cara que dejara de perder su tiempo con estupideces, Aomine Daiki no le quería y solo estaba siendo una diversión del moreno.

— Se te nota muy seguro, Rubia. — Elevó una ceja, a él para nada le importaba el bullicio alrededor, al contrario, parecía disfrutar de esa atención que se le brindaba a la pequeña "conversación". — ¿Solo vas a creer en él porque te "protegió" la última vez?

Apretó los dientes, sabía a la perfección que mencionando ese recuerdo le traía malas experiencias, entre ellas, la pérdida del partido contra Midorima por su pie lesionado, las palabras altaneras que al final había regresado de la más esplendida forma. Sin embargo eso último le perturbó.

Según Daiki, había detenido a Shougo de cometer una estupidez cuando le dio un puñetazo justo en la mejilla. Y ahora Shougo le salía con el disparate de que había sido solo por el partido que tendrían más adelante ambos miembros de la Generación de los milagros. Dando preferencia al adorado "Kuroko-cchi"

— ¿No es a su querido Tetsu al que le presta más atención? Fueron "Luz y sombra" en el pasado, ¿Por qué ahora querría a la plasta amarilla si no es para dar celos? — Escupió las palabras sin adornos, dando un paso al frente ante al indefenso Ryouta.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Alzó la voz después de escuchar lo último, repitiéndose una y otra vez que él no era ningún reemplazo, que las palabras proferidas era más que una mentira.

Y sin embargo su mente regresó a los días de Teiko, donde los cinco prodigios convivían junto al sexto hombre fantasma; viendo con la claridad inusual la relación tan estrecha que tenían ambos, Kuroko y Aomine. La amistad que ni de lejos eso era, ellos se querían desde ese momento, ellos…

De sus ojos empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas mal disimuladas, ¿Por qué debía de creer en ese tipo? Solo se la pasaba molestado con tal de verle infeliz, frustrado. Y esta vez había logrado su objetivo con tan solo esas palabras. Con tan solo la mención del dúo invencible.

Empuñó las manos mientras bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos para que esas lágrimas no salieran, no se desbordaran y quedaran encerradas en sus parpados. Intento fallido por segunda vez.

Todos los pares de ojos castaños que hasta entonces habían escuchado la conversación de principio a fin prepararon las cámaras de los teléfonos celulares, todo eso aparecería en las redes sociales. "El gran modelo Kise Ryouta llora"

Fue un amor no correspondido desde el principio, un amor imposible.

— Tsk… Deja de verlo a él, Ryouta. — Lo tomó del mentón con delicadeza inusual el de las hebras platinas, pasando la mano contraria a las caderas y con el meñique acariciar la cintura sobre la ropa. Se acercó sin meditar la situación y empezó a besarlo de forma demandante, impaciente por querer borrar esa mueca triste que había provocado. "Mírame a mi" Demandó cuando mordió el labio inferior y se dio paso a la boca sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Tan siquiera estaba ofreciendo resistencia?

Cuando recorrió la boca por completo se permitió tomar aire, ya había reclamado esa boca como suya, ya había… Recuperado lo que desde un principio le pertenecía.

Miles de "Clicks" se escucharon cuando le fue robado el beso al modelo, miles de miradas expectantes y algunas otras desilusionadas al enterarse de las preferencias del modelo. Un gran rumor estremecería a la Tierra, y lo sabrían.

Sabrían que en ese instante la carrera de Ryouta quedaría marcada no solo por los titulares de las revistas o los periódicos, sino de su vida personal y amorosa: Aquel hematoma que fue puesto sobre el cuello casi junto a la oreja no dejaría que se deshicieran fácilmente de él.

"El gran modelo Kise Ryouta es visto con SU amante en los suburbios de la ciudad y parecen no tener vergüenza en hacer pública su relación"

"Los momentos más íntimos compartiendo con las fans"

"Miles de corazones destrozados"

Esos serían los titulares del día siguiente. Haizaki había robado la jugada a Daiki y no se arrepentía de haberle mentido, de distorsionar la realidad que alguna vez pudo ser mentira y ahora jugaba a su favor.

"Lo siento, Ryouta, pero él único que puede tenerte soy yo"

Egoísta el pensamiento y posesivo el cuerpo, ahora solo faltaba el cierre de los eventos para terminar el ciclo.

Cuando las noticias volaron a oídos del moreno no dudo en acudir con el blondo, exigente de una explicación coherente. Más lo que obtuvo como recibimiento fue el silencio y "Kuroko-cchi necesita la disculpa, ¿No lo crees?" Después de eso ni una palabra más pronunció y salió de la escuela donde a la salida, lo esperaba el chico problemático de Teiko, un jugador que robaba jugadas que nadie más podía utilizar en su contra.

Tu jugada es mía ,Daiki.


End file.
